lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dharma-Korrespondenz
Diese Seite listet die verschiedenen E-Mails sowie ihre Übersetzungen auf, die im Rahmen des ARGs Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project verschickt wurden. Es wird auch auf die Hinweise eingegangen, die im Quelltext einiger E-Mails versteckt wurden. E-Mail von Octagon Global Recruiting (19. Juni) Die gesamte E-Mail kann auf dieser Seite der Website von Octagon Global Recruiting nachgelesen werden. Übersetzung: Wenn man versucht, eine Antwort an info@octagonglobalrecruiting.com zu schicken, erhält man folgende Nachricht: Übersetzung: Wenn man eine Nachricht an die Adresse hansvaneeghen@octagonglobalrecruiting.com sendet, erhält man folgende automatische Antwort: Übersetzung: Hinweis im Quelltext Im Quelltext der E-Mail befindet sich der Hinweis "March Has 32 Days" ("Der März hat 32 Tage"). Dies ist der Titel eines vierseitigen Comics über einen Mann, der durch die Zeit reist. Der Comic befindet sich unter den Gegenständen, die Richard Alpert dem jungen John Locke vorlegt. E-Mail von Octagon Global Recruiting (18. Juli) Die gesamte E-Mail kann auf dieser Seite der Website von Octagon Global Recruiting nachgelesen werden. Übersetzung: Hinweis im Quelltext Im Quelltext der E-Mail befindet sich eine versteckte Nachricht von einer Person mit dem Pseudonym "RuckusGuy". Übersetzung: E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zum Start von "Dharma wants you" (29. Juli) Anlässlich des Starts der Webseite verschickte Hans Van Eeghen einen neuen Newsletter, in dem er die Dharma wants you Seite bewirbt: Übersetzung: Hinweise im Quelltext Im Quelltext der E-Mail sind zwei Hinweise zu finden. Das erste sind die Worte "banks claw", aus denen man dass Anagramm "black swan" ("Schwarzer Schwan") bilden kann, was möglicherweise ein Bezug auf ein Buch von Nassim Nicholas Taleb ist. Das zweite ist der Text: :DOUBLEYOUDOUBLEYOUDOUBLEYOUDOTyoutubeDOTcomFORWARDSLASHwatchQUESTIONMARKvEQUALScW6xkv9vwos Ersetzt man die ausgeschriebenen Wörter durch Buchstaben beziehungsweise Zeichen (zum Beispiel "DOUBLEYOU" mit "W", "DOT" mit "." usw.), erhält man einen Link zu einem YouTube-Video. Dabei handelt es sich um eine hochauflösende Version des Bluetooth-Videos, die von RuckusGuy hochgeladen wurde. E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zu den Sicherheitsproblemen (06. August / 08. August) Aufgrund von Sicherheitslecks auf der Comic Con verschickt Hans Van Eeghen eine E-Mail, die hier auf Dharma wants you nachgelesen werden kann. Die E-Mail wurde bereits am 06. August auf der Webseite entdeckt, obwohl sie erst am 08. August verschickt wurde. Aufgrund dieser verfrühten Entdeckung unterscheidet sich die verschickte E-Mail in einem Abschnitt, in der genau auf diese Entdeckung Bezug genommen wird. Übersetzung: Die E-Mail, die letztendlich am 08. August verschickt wurde, unterscheidet sich lediglich im zweiten Abschnitt: Übersetzung: Hinweise im Quelltext Im Quelltext der E-Mail vom 06. August befinden sich die selben Hinweise wie bei der E-Mail vom 29. Juli. Der Quelltext der E-Mail vom 08. August beinhaltet den Text "Good luck my old friend Hans" ("Viel Glück mein alter Freund Hans"). E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen über die Rekruten der Comic Con (14. August) Die E-Mail über die Rekruten der Comic-Con kann hier auf Dharma wants you nachgelesen werden. Übersetzung: Hinweise im Quelltext Es gibt keine versteckten Hinweise im Quelltext dieser E-Mail. E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zum Start der Tests (20. August) Hans Van Eeghen verschickt zum Start der Tests auf Dharma wants you eine weitere E-Mail. Sie kann hier auf Dharmawantsyou.com nachgelesen werden. Übersetzung: Hinweis im Quelltext Im Quelltext der E-Mail steht der Text "Batteries Ice Pint..." ("Batterien Eis Glas...") versteckt. Daraus kann man das Anagramm "Patience is bitter..." ("Geduld ist bitter...") bilden. "Patience is bitter" ist auch ein Zitat von Jean Jacques Rousseau: E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zum Start des zweiten Tests (28. August) Zum Start des zweiten Tests auf Dharma wants you verschickt Hans Van Eeghen eine weitere E-Mail. Sie kann hier auf Dharma wants you nachgelesen werden. '' Übersetzung: '' Hinweis im Quelltext * Im Quelltext der E-Mail befindet sich erneut ein versteckter Hinweis. Er besteht aus dem Text "The Dharma Initiative - Guiding the World to a Bitter Tomorrow - BS" ("Die Dharma Initiative - Führt die Welt in eine bittere Zukunft - BS"). ** Das Wortspiel mit Bitter/Better (bitter/besser) könnte eine Anspielung auf den Cheat sein, bei dem man "i" drücken muss. ** "BS" könnte für "Black Swan" stehen, was ein Anagramm von "Banks Claw" ist. Der Text "Banks Claw" ist ein versteckter Hinweis in mehreren vorherigen E-Mails. E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zum Start des dritten Tests (05. September) Hans Van Eeghen verschickt zum Start des dritten Tests eine E-Mail, die hier auf Dharma wants you nachlesen kann. Wie die E-Mail vom 06. beziehungsweise 08. August wurde sie auch schon am 03. September entdeckt. Sie konnte jedoch noch nicht gelesen werden. Übersetzung: Hinweise im Quelltext Es wurden bisher keine versteckten Hinweise im Quelltext dieser E-Mail gefunden. E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zur erweiterten Rolle der Rekruten (11. September) Zu der erweiterten Rolle der Rekruten verschickt Hans Van Eeghen eine weitere E-Mail, die hier auf Dharma wants you einsehbar ist. Übersetzung: Hinweise im Quelltext Es wurden bisher keine versteckten Hinweise im Quelltext dieser E-Mail gefunden. E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zum Start des vierten Tests (12. September) Zum Start des vierten Tests verschickt Hans Van Eeghen eine weitere E-Mail, die hier auf Dharma wants you einsehbar ist. Übersetzung: E-Mail von Hans Van Eeghen zum Start des sechsten Tests (25. September) Übersetzung: Wissenswertes * Bisher wurden keine versteckten Hinweise im Quelltext gefunden. Kategorie:Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project Kategorie:Octagon Global Recruiting